tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Isinia Cruger (TH)
Isinia Cruger is the former Russet Hourglass Ranger, current Amaranth Ranger, and the wife of SPD Shadow Ranger and mentor Anubis Cruger. Biography Isinia was born and raised on the planet Sirius. She entered SPD's Academy there, meeting and befriending her future husband Doggie practically on the first day. He helped her fight, she kept him from doing anything he would have regretted later. After graduation, he joined SPD and she became a nurse, but they later found each other again, and Doggie proposed after being promoted to A-Squad. When Emperor Gruumm attacked and destroyed Sirius, he also took Isinia prisoner, though Doggie believed her to be dead. Sometime during her imprisonment, Hourglass Facility recruited her, making her their Russet Ranger because her species was too alien for the Akra to bond with, and they respected her position in the timeline too much to kill her. She was slow to adjust to her new powers, but always the gentlest with the captured Akra and Hosts. When the Akra Queen invaded Hourglass Facility, Isinia was with some of the Time Force agents assigned to help them, trying to help place a few lost Hosts. They realized what was happening, and separated for safety. Now alone and the last of the original team, Isinia quietly took out Akra after Akra. The Monitors followed her, one time chasing her into the Full Throttle Puttyverse, but weren't able to capture her. Isinia finally encountered another Ranger, Xanthe of Aquitar, when an Akra named Vladimir attacked her. The two joined forces, soon after reuniting with Xanthe's former partner Garfield. Isinia was a sort of mentor to the pair, helping them fully understand their technology and providing advice when asked. When they arrived in Northside, Isinia was first met by monsters, and thus began fighting them. She rescued Yellow Ranger Tawny DeSantos, thus earning the trust of the Mesozoic Giants that enabled the two teams to join forces as the Akra attacked in force. When the time came for the final battle, Isinia saw that the Mesozoic Rangers were one morpher short, and gave Dwayne her Russet Gyro Morpher, knowing that he would probably object to Amaranth. In the final battle, Isinia fought alongside the Mesozoic Rangers and Garfield, departing after the Queen's destruction to find the survivors of the Silverstar. She reached them as they found the Akra Station, now in the hands of Time Force, and was alarmed by Xanthe's now-catatonic state. She helped identify several scientists who had been converted by Akra, and organized the refugees. To restore the timeline, Isinia returned to captivity under Emperor Gruumm, but soon after was found by Garfield. The pair began making trips to pick up straggler Akra, returning before Gruumm could even notice Isinia's absence. This continued for years. Then the canonical timeline came in. Isinia discovered that Doggie was alive, although captured by Gruumm, and witnessed their final battles. Personality Isinia is gently heroic, but with a passive streak. She's scarred by the loss of her home planet and her teammates, though she never loses hope, partly because she accidentally saw the records telling of her own future. Arsenal Russet Ranger= *Russet Gyro Morpher (Disguise Function) *Brass Knuckles *Hourglass Revolver *Portal Pointer *Pocket Dimension |-| Amaranth Ranger= *Amaranth Gyro Morpher (Disguise Function) *Wristguns *Hourglass Revolver *Portal Pointer *Pocket Dimension Appearance Isinia is a Sirian, and thus resembles a scaly alien dog. She has purple-grey scales, slightly pink between, and an off-white front, with shaggy hair that nearly resembles dreadlocks, and yellow eyes.